


Don't Talk To Me

by Lovefushsia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock looked so beautiful like this, leaning his free hand on John’s chest, eyes half closed, the longer curls of his lustrous hair flopping forward across his slightly furrowed brows as he bowed his head a little.</p><p> </p><p>Smut with a sweet ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Talk To Me

“Don’t... fucking... talk... to me... while we’re fucking,” John gritted out, screwing his eyes closed but clenching his fingers into Sherlock’s biceps and seeing only his face in the dark behind his lids. 

“Why?” Sherlock asked calmly while John thrust again, harder now, wanting that intake of breath, that stuttering sigh from his man.

“Because... I need... to fucking concentrate...” John said, slipping his thumb into his lover’s mouth in the hope that it would distract him. Sherlock immediately bit down lightly and grinned as John’s eyes flew open. John picked up his pace and hitched one of Sherlock’s thighs higher, shoving into him with his hips, grinding against him and jostling both their bodies with his thrusts.

He finally gasped out a cry as he let himself go and his orgasm made it impossible for more words. He kept thrusting through the spurts of cum, feeling it slick his way even further, drip out of Sherlock’s body around his cock. _Oh God_ it was never going to end; he was delirious with the pleasure.

And Sherlock wasn’t done with him yet. As soon as John had eased himself out of his friend’s tight body, Sherlock pushed at him and they rolled off the sofa, Sherlock straddling John’s hips. “What the hell?” John laughed as he grabbed Sherlock’s waist, pulling him closer to kiss him before Sherlock had the chance to answer.

When he sat up again, Sherlock took John’s hand and placed it around his cock, covering it with his own hand and they started a rhythm together. Sherlock looked so beautiful like this, leaning his free hand on John’s chest, eyes half closed, the longer curls of his lustrous hair flopping forward across his slightly furrowed brows as he bowed his head a little.

“Sherlock,” John whispered, finding himself in awe once again of the vision before him, and he tried to keep his hand steady. He couldn’t help himself and slid his free hand behind Sherlock’s neck, fingers threading through soft hair, they kissed as Sherlock’s rhythm faltered and he grabbed John’s shoulder, nails scraping against skin. His head fell back and John took over from him, pumping his cock, feeling renewed pleasure flood through his body as he watched his lover succumb to his own. Sherlock was silent, his erratic breaths and gasps the only sounds he made. He was stunning. John looked down to watch as the slick cum splattered his stomach and chest, wanting to taste but not willing to shift their embrace at all to do so.

When he searched his lover’s face again he found Sherlock looking back, meeting his eyes with the calm and love that John always saw at these moments. It was what he lived for. “I love you,” he finally whispered and Sherlock smiled widely.

“John,” he said, fingertips touching lightly to John’s cheek, lips finding his again. “I love you,” he murmured.


End file.
